


something to talk about

by illiterateidiot



Series: Supernatural In Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Poetry, so all the characters are mentioned or referenced not actually part of the "story", so far this is just poetry in dean's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: just a collection of poetry in the pov of dean winchester





	1. judgement day

i cannot recall,

in my many, _many_ years

a gaze without judgement

but with each passing day,

when you fly toward my call,

i find i am looked upon

with anything but


	2. shtriga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a haiku based on 1.18 (something wicked)

i stand here watching

with a gun that is too big,

shoulders weighed by shame


	3. how can i help you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lament on a stolen childhood

being young i thought

“perhaps if i become him-

he will love me more”

so i did

 

but leather jackets did not help,

and drinking whiskey did not help,

and sleeping with women did not help

even hunting did not help

 

only years later did i come to realize,

it is impossible to fix something

that you did not break

and the other person has no intention of fixing


	4. you cannot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lifetime of emotional repression is hard to kick

you like him, but you cannot

you trust him, but you cannot

you love him, but you cannot

you need him, but you cannot

you’d tell him, but you cannot

 

but, you hope,

someday soon,

he can


	5. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh based on the myth of the cathedral with a confessional booth that will tell you your own secrets

you walk into the cathedral

and you are alive

god is not here

so you may just survive

 

you take just ten steps

and sit on a pew

and feel restless spirits

who sat here before you

 

you feel yourself move

toward the confessional booth

you find yourself cowering

before its promise of truth

 

you are not a good man

and you are not bad

but you are so guilty

about the life you have had

 

you take a deep breath

because it could be your last

and open the doors

that release the past

 

the secrets start easy

they tell you things you know

that you are wasteful and angry

and why your father chose to go

 

then you are told things

that you know, but won’t say

that your brother will leave

and you want cas to stay

 

but out from the shadows

they speak truths you didn't know

that you are more than those you love

and you deserve love from those

 

walk in and be judged

walk in and be killed

walk in and be free

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna keep this as "finished" but if i ever get the inspiration to write more dean winchester pov poetry i'll add onto this


End file.
